No Time for Manual Labor
by Misaki Tsuki
Summary: Avin and Mile make the hot summer day even hotter....yaoi, pwp. No Flames. Avin x Mile


Avin x Mile one-shot! I've wanted to write this for a while so I'm happy it's finally done! I hope it's okay.

Type: One-shot, PWP

Rated: R

"No Time for Manual Labor"

Avin P.O.V

It was a hot summer day when Mile and I decided to stay home. Eimelle and Rutice said they wanted to have some fun, so we told them to go on to Ourt Village on their own.

It wasn't far and Rutice could kick anyone's ass if they dared to mess with my precious sister.

Anyway, with Eimelle and Rutice gone, Mile sighed happily, slouching lazily on the couch.

"At least now if Shannon decides she wants to make a surprise visit, she'll get distracted by seeing Rutice and Eimelle first."

I had to laugh, Mile looked so happy that I couldn't help but push his buttons.

"But Mile, then you and her can't have any alone time."

He cast me a "if it wasn't so hot, I'd get up and kick your ass" glance which I shrugged off.

I moved his legs and sat down beside him.

"The summers are always killer around here..." I mumbled as Mile threw his legs upon my lap.

"Ugh...tell me about it."

"Maybe we should've gone with the girls."

"Eh...too noisy." Mile frowned. I laughed, Mile was usually pretty sociable. He loved people and being around others but every once in a while he would spend a day alone. I guess it was so he wouldn't drive himself crazy.

Ah. actually, I should rephrase. He spent days alone with me. Somehow I , Avin, who drives him crazy as hell, is the person he wants to be with when he's sick of people.

It makes me question his sanity.

I vaguely heard Mile chuckled. That was when I noticed that I was absent-mindedly stroking his feel.

I glanced over at him and he had this brilliant smile on his face.

"So, you've learned your place in the world as my servant. Finally."

"Whatever." I chuckled and kept on stroking his feet.

I would look up at him every once in a while to see the satisfied look on his face.

Golden locks of hair where stuck to his forehead and to his soft, pale neck. His shirt was loose and exposed his chest slightly.

The tunic he wore around his legs was pushed up passed his knees, exposing creamy thighs.

And when he opened his eyes, his blue eyes shone with such an intensity, I felt a shiver rush up and down my spine...and to another special place.

"Avvvvinn..." He wined. Oh god...I was getting turned on by such simple actions...but I knew Mile wouldn't let me make love to him, he'd point out the heat immediately.

"Avin, Oi! Are you listening to me? Where's the hose?"

I shook my head and tried to think unpleasant thoughts...okay...um...um...like, Douglas in a dress! Ew...I think I went limp.

"Oh, huh...it's right next to the shack, outside." I said, trying to keep myself from puking.

"Okay." Mile readily got up and stumbled outside.

I sat for a minute trying to compose myself before I ventured outside.

Oh good Bardus...Mile was dripping wet from head to toe. His cheeks where flushed pink from the shock of cold water.

"Ahh...this feels so good!" He sighed happily as he lifted the hose above his head to drench himself even further.

He smiled at me menacingly before he sprayed me down.

"Whoo! That's frickin' cold! Damn it, Mile!"

"You looked hot! I wanted to cool you off."

I could here his soft laughs and chuckles from over the pressure of the running water. I'm not sure how I managed to push my way through the flow of the water, but I did.

I laughed when I heard Mile gasp when I knocked the hose out of his hand and embraced him tightly. He smells sweet, somehow...

"That wasn't nice, Mile..."

I looked into his eyes and kissed his lips softly. The blush on his face as light and that look in his eyes, I have to wonder if he's thinking the same thing...

To make sure, I kissed him again, this time, he kissed me back more vigorously than before. I parted to kiss down his face.

"Avin..."

I think he understood what I was getting at: his arms encircled my neck as I plucked him off the ground.

As I carried him back into the house, he whispered.

"-Blush-Sh-should we do this? The girls could come back soon..."

I was to far-gone in my passion and my emotions to respond. Instead, as soon as I got in, I shut the door with my foot and gently placed Mile on my bed.

I ran to lock the door and jumped back on top of my beautiful blond partner.

"Avin...you're a pervert..." He said softly when I quickly went to work removing the clothing that clung onto his thin body.

Mile and I had done this so many times but somehow, we both got really excited whenever we did.

I let my hand ghost over his semi-hard erection and watched Mile's face change.

I felt myself being dragged down towards him as he pulled my shirt off. We both worked on getting rid of my pants and I vaguely remember the sound of wet clothing hitting the floor.

When we were both completely naked, I kissed his flushed cheeks and down his neck. I fought a "purr" as I felt his soft hands running through my hair.

When I got down to his member, I placed my thumb down on the tip of it, feeling the vibration of the shiver that ran through his body.

I gently stroked the tip until he was a erect as I was. His soft moans became frantic.

I looked up. "It's been awhile since we could do this..." I said a little deeper than I had meant to. Mile gave a grunt and gently thrusted his hips into my hand.

"Avin...stop talking...nghh..."

"Oh, and I'M the pervert?"

Mile smiled softly and began lifting himself off the bed. I pushed his hips back down on the bed and wrapped my lips around him.

I heard him moan in shock and pleasure; I know he likes it when I sucked on him.

"Ahhh...nghh...A-Avin...no...I-I'll cum...nghh..."

I lifted my head for a moment and licked my lips. Pre-cum dripped from the tip down his erection. My god, he's so beautiful.

He once again began to move upward, so I pushed him down again.

"I wanna fuck you from the front today."

Mile's blush spread so far over his body, I think his feet were red.

I threw his legs over my shoulders and smiled deviously. Mile had this real sensitive spot when I took him from the front.

"A-Avin...Ah..."

"Shhh...come on. I can't wait anymore. Besides, I wanna see your face."

I took the lube that I had previously plucked out of the drawer and smoothed it onto my fingers and stuck them in his entrance. His breath hitched slightly like it always did when I fingered him but it always sounds so erotic. Those moans and gasped...

Music that I never get tired of...

"Ahh...there we go...you're always so tight..." I laughed slightly and for that, I felt Mile reach his hands up and pinch my nipples.

"Ngh...!"

"Hah..." He breathed out as he did it again, except this time, his thumbs ran over my chest gently.

I pulled my fingers out and smirked.

"Wha--ahhh...ah!" Mile cried out as I slid into him quickly, filling him to the top.

I slid my tongue into his open mouth, tasting the sweet lemonade he had drunk earlier.

I moaned as I felt his insides squeeze around me mercilessly.

The heat of the summer day was nothing compared to the heat of him. Even as it sizzled all around us.

It was Mile who broke the kiss and moaned.

"Oh...god...Avin...start moving..."

I had to oblige and I started pumping into him hard and slow. I loved us this way.

It felt so warm and good. Every time we did this, it felt like...well, better than the time before.

Yeah, I know, that was lame but I ain't no damn poet.

I felt myself close to cumming and so I started pumping Mile's ignored member in time with the pace of our movements.

When Mile thrusted up, he yelled and his insides squeezed me until I came. I felt myself leak into him and I sighed. I looked down to see Mile panting softly, cum coated his stomach and thighs generously.

I moved up to give him another kiss on the lips before I slipped out of him.

Laying beside him, he moved closer onto me, embracing me tightly, I moved some sweat drenched locks of gold away from his head and placed kisses all over his beautiful face.

"Hmm...Avin...My back kills..." He moaned.

I laughed and he pushed at my chest but looked like he regretting doing so. He sat up and rubbed his back.

"Don't laugh! It's your fault..."

"Eh, you loved it."

Mile pouted.

"Whatever. Anyway, get up.We have to change these sheets before the girls come home...and we have to shower too."

"It's too hot for manual labor..." I whined. Mile blushed slightly but he smiled at me mockingly.

"What what in the world do you call what we just did?"

"Sexual Labor." I said, laughing at Mile's "are you retarted?" look.

"Smooth, Avin...real smooth."

-End-


End file.
